Say Something
by Indigo Teardrops
Summary: Carl reveals his feelings to Beth after she confronts him. Major Beth/Carl romance. Rated T for minor suggestive themes. May become a multi-chapter based on reviews and such.
1. Say Something - Ian Axel Song Chapter

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"Carl?" Beth Greene peered around the concrete corner of Carl's cell. The boy in question barely acknoweledged the older girl, his only movement a twitch of his fingers. "Carl Grimes. Say something."

The group that had left to get Glenn and Maggie still hadn't returned, and it had been a few days. That meant there was a possibility they were dead, and Carl had already lost his mother.

He sniffled and Beth watched him carefully. This was the first faint sign of emotion she had seen since Judith was born. He was usually stone faced and demanding, and he was only thirteen!

"Carl!" Her voice was forceful. "You're thirteen! We're s'posed to be taking care of _you!_ Not you taking care of us! But if you can't say something that isn't bossing us around, I'm giving up on you."

_I'll be the one if you want me to_

While Beth was ranting, Carl was lost in his thoughts. He missed his mother. His father was gone. He had a baby sister to take care of. And he's in love with Beth Greene.

_Anywhere I would have followed you_

"I would have followed you anywhere," He said to Beth. "Before all this. Before the world went to hell. I would have followed you anywhere.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

Beth stopped, startled. "That's not what I... Carl... I meant about your parents."

"Oh. I... umm... need to go."

_And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all_

**Carl POV**

I stalked off. Beth doesn't like me. I'm just a kid to her! It was over my head; I've never even liked a girl before! I wish dad was here, he'd know how I should talk to Beth. God, I'm so stupid!

_And I will stumble and fall_

**Beth POV**

Oh no. I messed up big time. I shouldn't've yelled at Carl like that. I wish Mom and Lori were still alive. They woulda handled it so much better! I stared at the bed where Carl was sitting just seconds ago. I can hear his footsteps in the cell block.

_I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl_

**Carl POV**

I paced back and forth before turning around and heading back to Beth. I walked right into my cell and grabbed her by the shoulders. Slowly, I moved forward so that my face was barely an inch away from hers.

"Carl..."

And I kissed her.

**Beth POV**

Oh. My. God. Carl was kissing me. It was strange, having a barely teenage boy kiss me when I myself was seventeen. I closed my eyes and felt my back against the cold wall. His lips were warm and soft against my mouth. He wasn't moving, just had his mouth pressed to mine. Suddenly my lips were cold. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Carl watching me.

_Say something I'm giving up on you  
I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

**Carl POV**

"I... Uh... I really like you, Beth."

She stared at me with wide eyes, and her arms slowly crossed over her torso like she was cold. Suddenly she was very interested in the floor.

"Beth?"

I knew it! I knew she didn't like me. Why do I keep doing this?

"I - I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you, Beth."

I fought the tears in my eyes and ran outside. Carol was in one of the guardtowers and Hershel was watching Judith, so I went to the guardtower opposite Carol and looked out the window at the prison. The window was cool against my forehead, and I let the tears stream freely down my face.

_Anywhere I would have followed you_

**Beth POV**

I followed Carl outside and searched around the yeard for him until I finally saw his face in one of the guardtower windows.

_Say something I'm giving up on you_

**Carl POV**

Beth made her way up the stairs to the top of the guardtower where I was sobbing. I quickly wiped my face with my hand and turned to face her. We stared at each other for a little while, but I finally got fed up.

"Say something, Beth. I love you, I kissed you, and you won't say anthing to me! I'm giving up on you!"

_And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
I'm not saying goodbye_

**Beth POV**

I knew that Carl wanted me to talk to him, and to tell him how I felt, but I couldn't. So instead I went up to him and stopped when our faces were only centimeters apart, as they had been before. I wrapped my arm's around Carl's neck, and immediately felt him tense up. I swallowed my pride and kissed him with a newfound passion, unlike the sweet but awkward kiss we had before.

My lips moved slowly agaisnt his, and soon we were moving as one. I played with his hair, and he turned us around so that my back was pressed up against the window and his hands were on either side of me. I got braver and more adventurous and moved to kiss his jaw, then his neck.

"Beth..." He groaned. Then I remembered: he was only thirteen. I was probably his first kiss.

I pulled away with a shy smile and blushed. "Sorry," I giggled.

He smirked and went it for another kiss. This time he lifted me up into his arms, and I was surprised by his strength. Later, we had somehow ended up on the floor, and both of us were severely blushing and breathing heavily.

"I love you, Carl Grimes."


	2. The Morning After

**Beth POV**

I'm laying on the floor of the guardtower, and Carl is sleeping peacefully next to me. We had spent the night up here after I told him I loved him, and Carl had given me his jacket to wear and wrapped his arm protectively around me.

The sunlight streams through the window, and it feels like this could be any other day. It feels like I should be showering and going to school. But I don't, because we are in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, and if this was any other day I wouldn't be staying in a guardtower with a thirteen year old. I turn to look at said thirteen year old, and see that his eyes are slowly fluttering open. He squints as the sun hits his eyes, but then smiles, seeing me.

"Hey," He says, his voice husky from sleep. I bite my lip, finding it incredibly attractive. Carl notices, and doesn't bother changing it. "How long have you been up?" He asks, still in his _very _seductive voice.

"Oh, not long," I say in a lofty voice, slowly moving closer to him. I had taken off Carl's jacket earlier, so he traces the veins through my arms up to my shoulders. He lets his fingers roam further and trace my jaw, and then my lips, which slowly part.

"You're so pretty, Beth," He says, pressing against me so that his hand rests on the small of my back.

"Thank you," I say blushing and licking my lips. Carl brushes his lips against mine, but before he can move away I grab him and pull him as close to me as possible. The sweet kiss quickly escalates and soon I'm on top of Carl, keeping my lips practically attached to his. I can't remember the last time I really kissed a boy like this. Jimmy and I had never gotten this personal, and had only exchanged innocent little pecks.

"Beth," He pulls away after a minute. "we should probably go back. We never told anyone where we were going."

"I suppose," I sigh and disentangle myself from Carl. As Carl sits up, I notice he looks disheveled. I figure I probably look similar after the night and morning we had and smooth my shirts, which were layered, and comb my fingers through my hair and tie it back. I pat Carl's hair to give it some semblence of order and pass his jacket over.

"Thanks," He says, and together we exit the guard tower. Carol sees us and strides over.

"Have fun up there last night? I saw you two have your little tiff in the yard." Both Carl and I blush, and Carol laughs. "Don't worry, I won't tell your fathers."

* * *

**Carl POV**

I can feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins as we enter the cell block. Beth is the first girl I've ever kissed, and it was way different that I expected. I wish I could talk to my dad about it, but since the only other male here is Hershel, I don't think that would go very well. I think about all the men I would've asked for help since this whole apocalypse thing started, but the only people we've met so far are Dale, Daryl, Merle, Ed, Glenn, Morales, T-Dog, Jim, and Shane and my dad, of which five are dead, the rest are presumably dead. I guess the only person I can really talk to is Carol, but Beth is probably talking to her. I decide to look for her anyways. I find Carol in her cell, and Beth is nowhere to be seen. I hear Jdith laugh, and a more mature laugh follows, and I realize Beth, Judith, and Hershel are in the common room.

"Carol," I say quietly. "I need advice. On Beth."

She looks surprised that I came to her, but only for a moment.

"What's up, kiddo?" She pats the space beside her on the bunk.

"I want to take Beth on a date. And I know we don't have any food to spare for that kind of thing so I won't ask, but I don't know how to ask her or what we should do." I look pleadingly up at her for only a second before she starts talking.

"Well..." She begins.


End file.
